


Driven to Distraction

by aformofmotion



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aformofmotion/pseuds/aformofmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John accessorizes; Dorian notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven to Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr 20 February 2014. Only cosmetic changes have been made since then.

“John, why are you wearing an anal plug?”

The noise John makes is not, quite, a squeak. “Thought I told you not to scan me.”

Dorian shrugs, looking at him expectantly.

“And you can’t just ask a guy shit like… _that_.”

“If you’re not comfortable with the word-”

“Okay! Okay, geez.” He sighs, knowing that Dorian will just keep pestering him with awkward questions if he doesn’t answer. Also, he really doesn’t need to hear Dorian repeat it. Fucking hell. “Not that it’s any of your business, but Maldonado called me in early, okay? I didn’t have time to take it out.”

Dorian hums thoughtfully. “I didn’t know you were into-”

“No. Stop. Right there. Discussion over. We’re not talking about this anymore, got it?”

“It’s kinda hot, John.”

“What part of ‘not talking about it’- wait, really?”

“Yes. Does it have special features? Wireless?”

“What? Why would you-” The circuits in Dorian’s cheek shimmer, John chokes on his words, and the car swerves dangerously into the opposite lane. “ _Fuck!_ I’m trying to _drive_ here, Dorian.”

“Sorry,” he says contritely. Then, “Just to be clear, your objection is to endangering the other patrons on the road, not to-”

“ _Shut. Up_.”

“Pull over.”


End file.
